Way Back When
by oh so smexy
Summary: If I had not been one, frozen in shock, or two, stuck in the middle of 1976, I would have openly gagged at the blonde bimbo slinking over towards Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

The Cinema was crowded during the summer, but this day it was totally _packed_. It was fairly difficult for Connor, Mollie, and I to weave through the kissing couples and fighting siblings, but somehow, we managed. By the time we reached the queue to buy tickets, I had jumped onto Connor's back as Mollie read as she walked. We, what some people called the three amigos, were talking about anything and everything as the line slowly shifted.

"Did you catch Project Runway last night?" I asked, resting my chin on Connor's shoulder. Mollie threw her head back laughing.

"Where the hell is my chiffon?" She said, still giggling. I chuckled.

"Daniel is one hot little bugger, he is." I muttered. Connor snorted.

"He's gay, loser." He said. I smiled into his shoulder. I loved the way we could insult each other, beat waaaaaay below the belt, and _still_ be the best of friends.

I sighed. "That doesn't change his snogability! And speaking of snogability …." I pointed across the way, to the most gorgeous guy I've every seen. Mollie followed my finger, and I could see her swoon. Mr. Gorgeous had long, jet black hair that fell elegantly over his left grey eye, and biceps to kill. I groaned, disappointed to see the blonde sleaze hanging off of his shoulder.

"Gawd," I said, tilting my head to the side for a different angle. "He looks _exactly_ like Sirius Black."

"So does Daniel," Mollie said.

"And Orlando Bloom," Connor added.

"_And_ Jess!" Mollie exclaimed. Connor furrowed his brow.

"Who's Jess?" He asked quizzically.

"Gilmore Girls!" Mollie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

But I wasn't paying attention to their annoying bickering. I was still looking at the boy across the street, but this time, he was looking at me too. His head has snapped towards me as soon as I uttered the word, "Sirius." I parted my soft pink lips, my brunette hair blowing in my face. I had dropped off of Connor's back by now, and was standing in the street. The boy was still staring, but finally looked away, turning back to his girl. I caught up with Mollie and Connor, who were now fighting about the lyrics of some song by Motion City Soundtrack. I tuned out, picking a thread on my jeans. I loved to read; I couldn't help but to walk into every book store I passed. I couldn't resist how soft the parchment feels between my fingers, the smell of an old book holding mystery and intrigue. I had been obsessed with Harry Potter since I was a mere nine years old; the obsession had died down a bit, but I still loved it. My favorite character had always, and will always be, Sirius Black. I was devastated when he had died, crying for hours. Ever since, I had been on a quest to find the perfect real life match of Sirius – from looks to attitude. It was a kind of game Mollie, Connor and I had. But there was something about this boy; something about the way his hair fell into his face, the way he had turned to me when I had said "Sirius Black," the way his ears had perked in an almost dog like way … it was all so uncanny. I was still thinking when Connor took a grasp on my hand.

"Come _on_, Andie!" He said, tugging my arm. I couldn't help myself but blush; I had liked Connor for some time now, and Mollie had said he liked me. I hurried along, as we were next in line. As the people in front of us left, Mollie got the tickets.

"Three, please." She said to the lady at the ticket stand. She nodded, smacking her gum, and handed us the tickets for the only movie playing, Step Up. We got some popcorn and M&M's and quickly found a seat in the theater. The previews were about to start, so we left our jackets on the seat and ran to the bathroom. I hung back as Connor and Mollie ran, my hands in my back pocket. I was about to enter the bathroom, when suddenly, I was jerked back into a corner. I was about to start thrashing around, screaming for help, when I noticed I was staring at that boy from before. His hypnotizing gray orbs were staring hard into my electric blue ones.

"How do you know my name?" He asked immediately. I furrowed a brow.

"I … don't." I said, lifting my hands. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes you do!" He exclaimed. "You were saying it to some other people! You went on about Blooming Daniels or something, and then you said my name!" I raised an eyebrow, still very confused.

"And what would that be?" I asked, slowly shaking my head.

"Sirius Black!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"Sirius … wait, what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. The only people that knew I liked Harry Potter were Connor and Mollie, and if anyone had found out, they wouldn't have the guts to approach me. I had a reputation at school – come near me with something I don't like, I'll make your life a living hell. It was as easy as that. I was about to reply was suddenly Mollie and Connor appeared beside me.

"Andie, where've you been? The movie's starting!" Mollie said, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair. Connor was staring at Siriu—the boy.

"Who're you?" He asked, his gaze hard. The boy smirked.

"Don't worry, I wasn't charming your girl with my amazing looks," Connor and I both started stammering.

"Oh, he's not–"

"I'm only a friend."

"We're not together."

"Just … friends." The boy snorted, turning back to me after nodding his head.

"Right, so … you never answered my question." He asked. I was overwhelmed. He was so much like Sirius … but it wasn't possible. Yet, there was still a part of me that believed everything was real.

"So, let me get this straight. You're Sirius Black," Mollie choked on the coke she was drinking as the guy nodded his head. "As in, Padfoot, Sirius Black, Most Sought after Guy, Sirius Black, Wizard, Sirius Black, _dead,_ Sirius Black?" Sirius was confused now.

"I'm not … dead – and how did you know those things about me? How do you know I'm a–" He lowered his voice, "a wizard?" I looked at him strangely.

"Everyone above the age of _five_ knows Sirius Black is a wizard," I said, wondering if this boy was mental. "Stop acting like I'm daft." Sirius shook his head.

"Listen here, woman," He said. "I was on a date, and you decide to call my sodding name in the middle of the street, and now you're accusing me of calling you daft. What has the world come to?" I shook my head.

"You're asking _me_." I muttered. "Look, we're missing our movie, _Sirius_. We don't have time to play your silly little bloody games. C'mon, Molls, Connor …" I pulled their hands

"Wait," Mollie said, her feet firm on the ground. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Mollie to stick around the creep that was calling himself Sirius Black. "What if … what if he's telling the truth?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, right. C'mon, Molls, you know better than—" I started, but she cut me off.

"Andie, what have you always wished for in a guy?" Mollie asked. I narrowed my honey brown colors eyes.

"Err, Sirius Black?" I said, blushing a bit. The Sirius look-alike smirked.

"See a shooting star. What do you wish for?" Connor asked, catching on to the thing I was obviously missing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black…" I said, past the point of blushing. I just wanted to figure out what they were _talking_ about.

"Birthday cake. Blowing out the candles. Wish?" Mollie asked, although I'm sure she already knew the answer.

"Sirius." I said, tapping my foot. "What's the point? All we're doing is inflating this kid's head, thinking he's the guy of my dreams." Connor smiled.

"Andie …" He started, but Mollie cut him off.

"I think he is. What if your dreams came true? Maybe this really _is_ our Sirius?" She said. I raised an eyebrow as our favorite guy smirked.

"Well, I'm flattered, really," He said, brushing off his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes as he continued. "But, no offense or anything, but you're a bunch of muggles. How in the name of Merlin do you know my name, let alone, be the guy of your dreams?" I smiled sweetly.

"I don't know you're name, and you're not the guy of my dreams. Impossible. It's 2007. Sirius Black is dead." I said, smiling smugly. The boy looked at me like I was a madwoman.

"2007? Woman, you're stark raving mad. It's 1976." He said with a completely straight face. Connor snorted.

"I don't think Step Up would be playing in 1976." He said, raising an eyebrow. Our Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"We're here to see Rocky, mate. It's the only movie playing." He said, patting Connor on the shoulder sympathetically. Connor shook him off as I stared disbelievingly. Mollie tapped me sharply on the shoulder.

"Andie … look …" She said urgently. I whipped my head around, and my mouth dropped.

Around us were different people. Totally different. The girls were in accordion-pleated minis and pink, zip up, leather jackets that came to their waist. The boys were in bomber jackets and Converse high tops. There was a cool and collected air about them all, a carefree feeling lingering around them. And sure enough, it block letters on top of the ticket booth, it said Rocky, $1.70 per ticket.

I looked down. Off the shoulder pink shirt, tight, ripped black jeans. Yup. Still the same. I glanced over at Mollie. She was still wearing black leggings, a long, white shirt, and a chunky black belt. Connor was still in his jeans and hoodie.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell." Connor muttered, as Mollie stared in wonder at her surroundings. I was still staring at Sirius, who had on a tight leather jacket and dark, form fitting jeans.

In the words of Connor; What. The. Bloody. Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius, darling! Where _have_ you been?"

If I had not been one, frozen in shock, or two, stuck in the middle of 1976, I would have openly gagged at the blonde bimbo slinking over towards Sirius. Sirius flashed a charming smile, facing the girl.

"Welcome to the 70's," Mollie muttered, shaking her head.

"Chloe, love, just wait by the concession stand for a moment." He said, pushing her away. Chloe frowned.

"But the movie's _starting_!" She said. She lowered her voice into a stage whisper. "And _what_ are you doing with a bunch of muggles?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, love, these people _aren't_ muggles." He said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, _love_, it just so happens we _are_ muggles," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What?!" Sirius yelped, looking from me to Mollie to Connor. "Then how do you … why do you … who the bloody hell _are_ you?!"

"Mollie," Mollie offered, flashing a grin. "I know everything about you. Everything. Probably more than you do, actually. But of course not more than Andie." She pointed to me. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Sirius again. As I said before, if I had not been in the middle of 1976, I would have smiled. He was actually there. Or at least, I was still trying to convince myself he was.

"Sirius?" I asked slowly.

"_What_?" He asked irritably, glancing at his watch. I started to smile.

"Can I have a hug?" I said, spreading my arms wide. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What the bloody…. I am with a bunch of raving lunatics…" He muttered, shaking his head. I stared at him.

"No. Really. Can I please have a bloody hug?" I demanded. He raised an eyebrow and proceeded to, not so discreetly, look me up and down.

"As you wish…" He said, enveloping me in a giant bear hug. I restrained from squealing as I inhaled his sweet and musky smell. Yup. He was real.

"Sirius! Get your dirty paws _off_ of that whore!" Chloe exclaimed. Sirius sniggered, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Calm down, love. There's enough of Sirius to go around!" Chloe stormed off with a huff, her blonde hair swinging behind her.

"Good riddance," Mollie muttered, shaking her head. Sirius pulled away from me, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, now that we've got _her_ sorted out, back to you three." The second Sirius brought to our attention that we were still stuck in a different century, the bliss from the hug vanished.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "How the fuck are we going to get home?" Connor groaned.

"I have a date with Tory tonight!" He complained. I felt an immediate buzz of annoyance at the sound of her name.

"Oh, shut up, Connor, that sluts not even hot." I muttered angrily. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Which, in Andie talk, means, 'she's no where near as hot as me.'" He said.

I smirked, "Glad you think so."

"Once you two lovebirds are done with your little spat," Sirius amusedly interrupted, ignoring our protests at lovebirds. "I reckon we should go have a visit with Dumbledore." Mollie laughed.

"I'm sure that old bugger will be surprised when he hears the infamous Sirius Black is coming to school _early_," She said, looking at Sirius fondly. He shot her a weird glance.

"I suppose," I said, shrugging. "But with the family situation and all, wouldn't he _want_ to be in school?"

"I guess," Mollie agreed. "But he'd just go to James'!"

"Hey!" Sirius yelped, looking frantically from me to Mollie. "Stop it!" Mollie giggled. "And besides, school starts in less than a week."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, unhappy at the thought of going to school again any time soon.

"I don't think you should worry about school as we're stuck in the 70's," Connor said.

"As if I need a reminder," I muttered, shaking my head. The four of us were silent for a moment, until Mollie spoke up.

"If it only starts in a few days, maybe we should just chill until it starts? And then we could go see Dumbledore?" She suggested, looking at Sirius through clear blue eyes. Sirius shrugged.

"Sure, that makes sense," He said, running a hand through his silky hair. Wow, that was going to start to get annoying very soon. "Where should we go?" Mollie stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Then mi casa it is…" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Idiots…" Connor muttered, shaking his head. "Uh, Andie, Molls…it's 1976. Nineteen. Seventy. Six. Do I need to spell it out?" I smacked myself in the head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"So we have no where to go," I stated sullenly, kicking absentmindedly at a stray piece of popcorn on the ground. Mollie started giggling.

"Uh, hullo! Of course we do! Buck up, mates…I'm sure the 70's versions of Andie's mum and dad will let us in gladly!" She said, twisting a strand of blond hair into a perfect corkscrew. Connor laughed.

"And a shot of tequila at that!" He added, raising an invisible shot glass. I rolled my eyes again. My two best friends adored making fun of my New Jersey-bred parents. They brought the American traditions with them to England – the love of alcohol and all things zebra-print. I sighed.

"Let's hit it, then," I reluctantly agreed, slightly smirking trying to picture my parents in the 70's.

"Where are we going?" Sirius yelped as I tugged him along, making our way out onto the street. I squinted at the bright sun.

"To my parents' house…well, technically, they're not even my parents yet, at least not for another 15 years," I explained, raising my hand to fluently flag down a cab. The small black car screeched to a halt. As we stepped into the car, Mollie, Connor and I started to not-so-discreetly giggle.

"Where to, chaps?" The cab-driver asked, the peace keychain hanging from his rearview mirror skimming lightly against his afro.

"Uh, 27 Juniper Ave thanks," Connor supplied, as Mollie and I were too wrapped up in staring at his hair to reply. It was just so…big!

"It's a wildebeest," I muttered, loud enough for only the four of us in the back seat to hear.

"Yeah, if it's giving birth," Andie whispered back, giggling again. Sirius crossed his arms.

"It's _trendy_," He defended the man, running a hand through his own hair. God damn it!

We were fairly quiet the rest of the ride, Sirius crossing his arms stubbornly, refusing to look at such "unstylish" people while Andie, Connor and I marveled at the fact that the driver pulled off his hairdo without so much as an ounce of hair gel.

"Think I should grow an afro?" Connor asked, ruffling his mahogany hair. I looked at him, and then looked away.

"Do pigs fly?"  
"Erm…no?"

"Ding ding ding…"


End file.
